what if
by NoahPuckermanxoxo
Summary: what if... kim was a wizard and voldemort came back! the Golden Trio and the karate gang have to destory Voldemort before he destroy them! sorry.. im really bad at summary! but.. review! :
1. Chapter 1

**chapter 1**

_**kim's dream**_

**kim and jack was walking home one night, when Kim saw something she tough she would never see ever again! there were the a tall man, with a snakeface and stick in hus hand... he wear a cloak, witch was black. behind this man, there were a big snake. and kim knew exacly who this was. ''Jack, RUN!'' she yelles at jack...alot of another peaple with mask showed up... ''who is this?'' ask jack with worry.'' I explain later.. just hurry and ru-'' the man shoot jack while he says : ''avada kadavra'' ... ''NOOOO '' ...**

_**back i kim's room**_

**''nooo'' kim yelled... ''Kimberly Anne Crawford? what's going on up ther?'' her mom yelled to her... ''he's back..'' kim sayd weakly.. ''who, my dear?'' ask her mom.. ''Voldemort..''**

_**-school next day-**_

_**KIM POV:**_

**I were walking up to jack's locker... ''he isn't here yet? but he is always up early!'' ohh no... the dream was real! ''hey, kimmy'' sayd a voice behind me... ''JACK!'' OMG! it wasnt real... i hugged him tighly and tears starts falling down my cheek... ''kim, are you alright?'' he asked me... ''yeah, im sorry.'' i sayd while blushing...'' i knew it .. you DO have a crush on me!'' he sayd while smirking. ''what? NO, i just had a very scary nightmar...'' im not exacly who peoplethink im are... im really a wizard and were at a school, Hogwart, i were of cours in Gryffindor... i were best friends with Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter ..i had a reallly tiny crush on Ron in the first year... But Hermione was in real love with him, so i backed of...they were my family.. and ofc the two others best friends was the twins Fred and George Weasly... i also talk a lot with Ginny Weasley... i got interupped in my toughs when i heard the door open and my mouth opend... ther were Harry, Hermione and Ron... ''Harry, Ron, Hermione! what are you guys doing here?'' i ran over to them and hugged them... jack and the rest of the guys were right behind me..'' kim, we HAVE to talk to you... Dumbledor is coming..'' Hermione says coldy...''what have i done to you now?'' i asked her. she dragged me away...**

_**-back with the guys-**_

_**Harry's POV:**_

**''Hey, my name is Harry and this is Ron'' i sayd to the others guys... ''hey, my name is jack''says the brownhaired boy. ''im Eddie'' sayd the america african boy. the spanish boy told us his name were Jerry, and the nerd was Milton... we talked and talked and became good friends.. **

**- back with the girls-**

_**Kim POV:**_

**''Could please tell me what's going on?'' i asked her. '' you like Ron...'' she sayd coldy... i were shocked.. ''WHAT? NO... EWW! I kinda like another person..'' i sayd/yelled t her...''you like that brown- haired boy, right?'' she asked.. ''yes... and his name is Jack...'' i sayd while blushing... i was the best liar ever, but Hermione was a really good friend... so i could't lie to her...''ohh... okey... i guess we friends again..'' she sayd akward, while we walk over to the guys... i intordruce hermione to the guys and we talked to Ricky Weaver walked in. all the guys and me yelled'' RICKY!'' While Ron and Harry just stood there confused...''who is this?'' they asked... ''RICKY WEAVER!'' yelled Hermione... ''HERMIONE GRANGER!'' OHH NO... they run to eachothers and hug eachother... i just stood there jealous and it seemed like Ron did the same..''why? did you come back?'' i asked Ricky. ''to apologuise... i was a real jerk..'' i was almost going to forgive him when he ws going to give me a hug... i flipped him and ron, hermione and harry stood there impressed and confused... ''you do karate?'' they asked me, ''yeah.. first at Black Dragon and now at Bobby Wasabi :) ''i sayd...'' did i just imagine that or did she just flipped me?'' Ricky suddenly asked. ''whooh.. you must imagine that... why dont you go and give her a hug!'' jack sayd... ''alright... KIM!'' ricky says while he open his arms.. ''RICKY!'' i saud and flippe him... ''ohh.. you are dumber than a brad, ricky-.-'' i sayd... ''anyway, how does you know Ricky, Hermione?'' Jack asked. i felt jealous... it feels like he gave him more interest then me... ''he was one of my best friends.. before i start at Hogw-'' i hurry and take my hand over mouth.. i whisper '' they isn't wizards'' ... '' ohh.. ''**

**dumbledor walked in and hugged me.. he was like my second fatheer since mine died.. ''Dumbledoor!'' i hugged him tighter.. '' Kimberly Anne, i need to tlk to you and Mr. Potter... ALONE!'' i took him and harry to a room. ''what do you want to talk about?'' harry asked Albus D. ''the dream's of yours.'' albus aswer... harry's dream was about me and harry walking home alone and then ME was shoot by avada kadavra, my dream... what the heck, i already told you.''but why did harry dream about me and me about jack?''i asked him. ''because you dreamed about the one you love or loved'' Albus answer. ''what! I never loved kim like that, she like my sister!'' harry sayd shocked. ''i know. but you love her like a sister, and you, kimberly anne, love Jackson.'' how did he know? ''yeah, but just as-'' i was cut of. ''more then friends'' dumbledoor sayd.. ''yeah, kinda...'' I sayd emberresed.. ''but why did Voldemort show up in both of our dreams?'' asked harry. ''because Voldemort is back.'' dumbledoor answer. ''but... he killed all of my family... expect my mum... and me...'' i sayd .''i know... but i think you should tell jack your feelings and your magical side..'' dumbledoor sayd.. ''what! NO, he laugh at me... he has been kidding about me having a crush on him!'' i sayd to dumbledoor... ''maybe he sayd that to hide his feelings?'' dumbledoor sayd with a twinkle in his eyes. ''alright, i do it...'' i sayd... wait... WHAT? WHY DID I DO THAT? Dumbledoor is like my father and if i break a promise with him, i die... i love him! ''great. harry? Since Kim are going to tell her feelings, why dont you tell Ginny how YOU feel?'' **

**_hi! this is my first fanfic ever... so please go easy on me... in next chapter you will read harry's reaction about what Dumbledoor says about Ginny and what Jack will say about what Kim will say! so ... review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2: harry and the karate gang: **

_**''great. harry? Since Kim are going to tell her feelings, why dont you tell Ginny how YOU feel?''**_

_now: still Kim PoV:_

''what! i will never ever... well yes.. but that's not the point.. IM NOT GONNA TELL GINNY HOW I FEEL!'' harry sayd/yelled confused... ''very well... then you tell her tomorrow .. '' Dumbledoor sayd while going out the door. ''wha-why-what h-happened?'' harry asked very confused! ''you just got own by your only princeple! HA! but you know what? im gonna tell Jack now! about my magical side...COULD YOU PLEASE MAKE VIDEO WHILE YOU TELL GINNY? I WANT TO SEE IT! THANKS" i sayd...Before Harry could stop me i ran to jack...

''hi, jack...'' i sayd shyly.. ''Hi, Kim! where were you? i was starting to get worried!And those guys was up under our nose all the freakin time... And one of them didn't even know what a Tv was! That's freaking me out a little bit.. And- '' he sayd really fast so i stopped him before he could say anything more! " im fine, Jack!" I sayd loud! He start blushing like crazy..."Crushing much?" i smirked at him. "wishing much?" Was the comeback he gave me. "good game, Anderson" I sayd. " i try!" he sayd while smirked. i smiled at him. "but i need to tell you something...its kinda a secret..." i sayd nervously... "hmm, is the tough Kimmy Crawford afraid to tell the handsome, fantasic, and nice Jack Anderson something?" I punch him hardly. "Stop it! It's a secret... You have to keep it... Promise?"

**Okeyy... so I didn't know how to explain the whole thing, so if you could give some ideas.. I would gladly take it! Hehe3 But I have to go.. I will problly do more tomorrow 3**

**R&R **

**-Amalie 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **

He nod his head. "Okeyy .. .here it goes... emh.. You know these things as wizards, witches, werewolf etc. right?" I asked him. " Yeah, who doesn't?"... Well this is gonna be easier than I touhgt! "They are real.. I'm a witch, Hermione is a witch, Ron and Harry is wizards.." When I sayd that he collapsed on the floor. Well maybe this isn't that easy... "JACK!" I screamed at the top of my loungs. I got down at my knees and scream one more time in his year. "JAAAAACK!" He still didn't wake up... I had two things on my mind that maybe would work. First I slapped him on the face, really, like really hard. He still didn't woke up. Then.. I did the unexpected... I kissed him...He opend his eyes slowly and sayd... "Wow.." I smiled and blushed. "I had a really weird dream... You and I was there... You told me you was a witch, and Hermione too.. And Harry and that other dude was wizards... " My smile dropped.. He didn't say 'wow' for me.. but for his 'dream'.. Wich I still had to tell him.. Again... Then he touched his ears, cheek and mouth. "Kim? What happened? My ears, cheek hurts.. And my mouth feels.. Kinda.. warm.. ?" He asked me.. Ohh no.. How was I gonna explain this? "Well you see... you would't wake up, so i yelled in your ears and slapped your cheek... sorry?" I sayd. "Okeyy... But what happened to my mouth?" He asked. "...?" I sayd really fast.."Kim say it again.. and SLOWER...!" He sayd..."I sayd: Well, you see... I kissed you so would wake up because you did not wake up of the other things... sorry?" to my suprise he smiled and laughed... "Why are you laughing?" i sayd tottaly stressed out. "Because... You kissed me to wake me up? hahah! that's kinda... funny? hhahha!" i slapped his shoulder. "Kimmy... I have a boo boo..." he sayd in his most childish voice.. "Oh shut up.. and ikindalikeyou.. bye!" I sayd and run away. "WAIT.. WHAT?" He yelled after me.. but I didn't stop. I ran to the skate park** (A/N Most of you says she runs to the beach.. But the Skate Park is more fun... for me!)**. I got a skateboard and start skateboarding... But then some boys came over to me. "Hey.. The princess store is next to Skate Park, doll.." One of them sayd. The others snickers. "Hah.. Yeah right! Like I'm gonna go to the 'princess shop'! You are even dumber than you look like! And fyi.. I'm a 3degree blackbelt, Im not afraid of you, cowards!" The dude raised his fist and was about to hit me when...

**What do you guys think will happend? Hmm.. I truly don't know... Im sorry that im not the best writer.. but if you dont like it... dont leave a comment on how bad I am.. Thats just mean. Just because you dont write you name, doednt mean it doesnt hurt. I hate being called bad els.. I HATE it. And I know there are alot of people who wants to lay down in there bed.. FanFiction is about trusting people enough to let them see their work. And it takes a lots of confident to do that. When i get a mean comment. I CRY. Nobody likes to get that kind of message after being brave enoug to acually post the story. Its not fun at all. I know the haters doesnt like comments like that either. So why do you do it? OMG... I just don't see the point. Why do you write it? Because your being to stupid and afraid to say it face to face. Internet is stupid. It shouldt be like this... When you get that kind of comment you wanna break down and cry... Do not post this stupid comments.. It's not the story who is stupid.. Its YOU!**

**~Amalie :3~**


	4. Chapter 4

**OKEY, I JUST NEED TO SAY THIS: THEY ARE ALL 16, DUMBLEDORE IS NOT DEAD, AND SIRIUS IS ALSO NOT DEAD! OKEY? AND I WILL TAKE GINNY IN THI STORY TOO :D SO THE PAIRINGS IS : Jack/Kim, Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Grace/Jerry, Julie/Milton and Eddie/... emh... sorry, Eddie? On with the story:)**

Jack caught it. "You probaly shouldn't have done that... " then he started fighting with all those dudes. But the dude who had insulted me, started fighting with me. He hit me in the stomach, and i gasped for air. Jack saw it and hit the stupid dude in the face. Then Jack kicked him in.. you know... where it hurts A LOT! The dude sayd with a REALLY high voice. "It's that all you got, PUNK?" (**A/N Like the teacher in .. "Fat Chance", that's it!"**). Jack raised his fist and the dude sayd "No, forget it.. you are the boss! bye!" then he ran away while screaming like a girl. I laughed but when I saw the look on Jack's face, I stopped.

"Kim? Do you like me? Be honest!". "Yo-you know.. emh.. yeah, I do.. I really didn't want to tell you, but I had to, because of Dumbledore... But i really like you, since you caught that apple with your foot! I love the way your smile, just brighting up the world.. wow, that sound cheesy... And Kim Crawford ain't cheesy.. Oh man.. look what this boy do to you.. wait, am I talking out loud? Ehh emh.. heh.. I gotta go.." I was gonna leave but he pulled me back and kissed me... I felt sparks going all over the place! It was amazing! When he pulled away he sayd "You have no idea how long i've wanted to do that!" I smiled and kissed him again. "Hmm... I feel cheesy... And Ki-" he cut me of "-m Crawford is not cheesy!" I laughed and was about to kiss him, when Harry, Ron and Hermione came inside the skate park.

"Umm, hi guys.. What are you guys doing here?" I asked them. " Volde-Voldemort... Is coming.. Bloody hell, I look like a wimp.. and Ronald Weasley is not a wimp! Or at least not all the time..." Ron sayd really scared.. Ohh no... "Umm.. Jack.. Could you please go outside? please? I just need to say something to them.. ?" I asked Jack. He nodded and walked away. Before he went out the door, he looked back at me with a face of confusion. I nodded and fake smiled. But I don't think he got it. When he was out of see, i turned to the others. "How do you know?" I asked them. "Me.. I had a dream last night.. He will come and take one we love.. I guess he will take Jack from you" I blushed, but nodded so he could start talking again "and G-" He stopped, I guess he hadn't ask Ron about it.."Gelly.. Because I LOVE gelly! I could marry gelly.. eh.. I sound really weird.. And Harry-" I stopped him "-Potter is not weird... we get it.. now.. .COME ON!" i sayd, then I dragged them away..

TBC :P

**What do you guys think will happend? Hmm.. I truly don't know... **

**Btw: Thank you every one for the kind reviews 3 I know this is really short.. but I'm not that good, and if you would give me some ideas, i would gladly take them! So if you want to leave a idea, PMs me or leave a review! thanks :D And I'm really sorry it isn't that long.. I will try to do better... heheh 3 thanks 3**

**~Amalie :3~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! **

"Soooo... When will he come and get em'?" I asked him. "I think he'll come 29/4.. That's atleast what it said on the calender in the dream!" He answered. I sighed. 29/4? Today it's 20/4... Ohh, great! Just great.." But that's only nine days away?!" Said Hermione, her eyes full of fear. "Come on! We can do it, we CAN'T give up now!" Harry said. "Bloody hell.. Does that mean.. We have to fight.. V-voldemort?" Ron said looking more scared than I had ever seen him. "Yeah.. We have to contact Hogwart, and get so many students as possible. We have to defeat Voldemort! It's now or never!" Omg, look at me, quoting _High School Musical_.. What's happening to me? "But HOW?" Hermione asked. "Hmm.. Dumbledore! He came to us, right Harry? ?" Harry nodded. "I guess that could work, but how are we gonna do it?!" Hermione answered. " If Harry REALLY consentrated. Maybe he could.. like walk into Dumbledoors dreams or somethin'? And I could get Jack and the gang to fight! Wait.. Forget that.. I can't risk their life.. They don't know maigic, they would die.. "I said confused..

"We could give em' some of 'magic for one day'! George and Frank said they were working on it this weekend!" Ron said proud. "Sure, okey.. Me and Ron will ask George and Frank, and you and Harry will go and explain for Jack, Jerry, Milton, Eddie and Rudy! Maybe even Bobby Wasabi! And Phil and Joan and-" I just had to cut her of. " I think it's enough with Jerry, Jack, Eddie, Milton and Rudy." I said, looking her in the eye. "Okey.. "

Harry and I went to the dojo. "Hello? Is there anybody here?" I yelled. Rudy came out of his office. "Well, yeah! Jack and the rest is at Falaphs Phils. They went for about 20 minuts, so I'm sure they'll come soon." Rudy said. We nodded our heades and waited for the others.

Jack and the rest came in the door about 5 minuts later laughing and smiling. "Emh, hi! Harry and I have to say somethin' to you. " I started. "More like explain.. Well you know all fairytales about withces, wizards, werewolf, unicorn and so on, right?" They guys nodded. "Well, they DO exist. And me and Harry.. well, I think you gets it! Right?" They looked shocked, and didn't say anything. But Jerry opend his mouth and said "So you guys are like.. Unicorns? Sweet!". That HAS to be the stupidest thing Jerry have EVER said. "No! I'm a witch, and Harry here is a wizard." I said. "So.. like Max, Alex and Justin Russo?" Jerry asked. Oh, god.. " Again.. No, we're british wizards you know, robes, brooms, hats and spells. Their AMERICAN wizards." Harry explained slowly. They nodded. " Soo.. Aren't you gonna say anything?" I asked carefully. "There is one thing that bugs me.. You lied to us! The wasabi code is about lojalty! But you didn't tell us! Why?" Jack asked a little sad and hurt. "First of all! I didn't lie to you! It was a secret! And if you knew, you would all be in danger! I did it to protect you, Jack! All of you!" I said looking him in the eyes. His eyes softened. I smiled. "But, yeah.. We kinda needs help to deafeat the evil wizard, Voldemort. He killed.. Emh.. Both my and Harry's family.. " My eyes were now fulled with tears, but I refused to cry.. The guys came and hugged me and Harry. "I'm sorry" Jack said into the hug. "Don't say sorry. You didn't do anything." I smiled with a teary smile, and he smiled back. " But to do that, do you need soe magic powers for a day. George and Frank will fix that to tomorrow. What do you say? Will you help us? "

**Soo yeah.. But.. Sorry for the wait, and I know it isn't the best story.. So sorry for that too.. But yeah.. R&R ;D Haha *heart* **

**~Amalie ;3**


End file.
